wauwatosafandomcom-20200214-history
William Mackie
Dr. William Mackie, M.D. (June 29, 1855—December 9, 1908), was the assistant of Dr. Nicholas Senn, surgeon of the Chicago, Milwaukee & St. Paul railway, surgeon-in-chief of the Milwaukee Hospital and a staff member at the Milwaukee County Asylum for the Chronic Insane. Biography William Mackie, M. D., deceased, was among that galaxy of citizens of foreign birth who, by their inestimable worth and valu- able achievements, have added lustre to the name of Milwaukee and won a permanent place in the local annals of their adopted city and country. Dr. Mackie was born in Aberdeenshire, Scot- land. June 29, 1855, and his brilliant career is but another evidence of the sterling qualities that seem to be inherent wherever is found a goodly strain of Scottish blood. His preliminary education was secured in the parish schools of his native village, after which he took a course in the grammar school at Keith, where by the time he had reached the age of fifteen years he had made sufficient advancement to be admitted as a student in the Uni- versity of Aberdeen. He graduated in the last-named institution in 1875, with the degree of Master of Arts, and then entered the medical department of the same university as the preliminary step to what was a remarkable professional career. After assid- uously following the course prescribed for four years he was grad- uated with the degree of M. B., C. M. The rules of the university were such, however, as to require a supplementary course of two years in practical work, either in a hospital or some other field, before title to the degrees became absolute, so in compliance with this regulation Dr. Mackie secured the appointment as house surgeon in the Stockport infirmary at Manchester, England, and in 1881 he received his final degree. Then, realizing the superior opportunities in America for one of his talents and attainments, in the way of professional advancement, he migrated to the United States in the spring of 1881 and immediately began the practice of his profession in the city of Milwaukee. He had made a specialty of surgery during his days of preparation, and his efficiency in that line was so early recognized that almost immediately after beginning his practice in the Cream City he became assistant to Dr. Nicholas Senn, the world-famous surgeon, who was at that time surgeon-in-chief at the Milwaukee Hospital. Within two years thereafter Dr. Mackie was appointed surgeon of the Chicago, Milwaukee & St. Paul railway, in which position he served until death, and upon the removal of Dr. Senn to Chicago he succeeded to the position of surgeon-in-chief of the Milwaukee Hospital. He also served as a member of the medical staff of the Milwau- kee county insane asylum, and for a time was surgeon to St. Mary's Hospital. In 1889 he was made president of the Brainard Medical Society, and the same year served as vice-president of the State Medical Society of Wisconsin. He was a member of the American Medical Association, the state and county medical socie- ties, and also had membership in the British Medical Association. Though engaged in a general practice he made a specialty of surgery, and his fame in that particular was not limited by the con- fines of the county or state, but his superior knowledge and skill were recognized and often called into service in remote parts of the United States. Dr. Mackie was married in 1881, the lady of his choice being Miss Bella Mitchell, who was a consistent helpmate to her distinguished husband. Dr. Mackie died suddenly of apoplexy at the home of his son, Mitchell Mackie, in Milwaukee, on the even- ing of Dec. 9, 1908. Sources *''Memoirs of Milwaukee County: From the Earliest Historical Times ..., Volume 2'' *''Captain Pabst and the Grand Army of the Republic'' *''Medical Record'' Category:Persons of Note Category:1855 births Category:1908 deaths Category:Forest Home Cemetery burials Category:Staff of the Milwaukee County Asylum for the Chronic Insane